


The Proposal?

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [4]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Bex and Isaac spend her Birthday Eve together
Relationships: Bex Merlyn/Isaac Regan
Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Proposal?

Bex had her birthday free from all work responsibilities. She wasn't very good at not doing anything, so she spent her birthday week hanging out with all of her friends that she rarely ever gets to see due to work or vigilante life.

She went to Disney with Ocean and Eliza on Saturday, Sunday she played games with Christine while she waited for her flight at the airport., Monday she spent time with Dinah, Tuesday she spent time with Tommy, Wednesday she went to New York to see Ada, Thursday she was playing games in the airport again, Friday was Isaac.

Her actual birthday is tomorrow, on Saturday, but since she would be spending it with her parents and Chris, she took all of Friday for Isaac. She went over to the Regan house, his parents were in Coast City helping with some meta thing, so they had the place to themselves.

First, they played some games. Mario Kart specifically. Bex won. Every single race.

Then it was time for a movie. They couldn't decide what to watch, so they watched a couple of movies. They didn't pay a lot of attention to the movies because once they were done playing Mario, they ordered pizza and talked for a while.

They would randomly come out of conversation to yell at a plot in whatever movie they were watching, and then they'd go back to their conversation.

The topic currently: The future.

"My birthday is tomorrow..." Bex trailed, looking down at the pizza sitting between her and Isaac on the couch.

"Happy birthday." Isaac said, giving her a smile.

"Isaac..." She looked up at him. "I'm gonna be 25."

"You're so _old_."

"Isaac, I'm gonna be 25." She looked around the living room, gesturing to the games, pizza, and the movies. "This is how I'm celebrating."

Isaac sat up on the couch and turned to look at Bex. "Do you wanna do something else?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No. This is exactly how I want to celebrate." She picked up a piece of pizza. "I just think...Maybe we should consider moving things along."

Isaac looked around the living room, then back at Bex. "I know my parents aren't home but I don't think that we should-"

"We should get married." She shrugged. "I don't know what the future holds, but I know that whenever something bad happens, My dad has Dinah. I want a Dinah." She smiled again. "I want you to be my Dinah."

He thought about it for a second, then nodded. "Yeah, okay."

She smiled, leaning over the pizza to kiss his cheek, then sat back down in her seat to finish the movie. She looked over at him one more time. "As soon as this movie ends, I'm kicking your ass at Rainbow Road."

"Which one?"

"Both."

Isaac sighed, taking another pizza from the box between them. "Yeah, okay."


End file.
